Regrets and pain
by Nanodaperson
Summary: FINALLY CHAPTER 3! YAY!Yuki and Shuichi have an arguement and Yuki leaves and Shuichi is left at the apartment alone when an unwelcomed vistor comes in. DUN DUN DUN!
1. Chapter 1

La Li Ho!! Imma back with another story, but i returned to try a dramic kind of fanfic...thingy...yeah...I wanted to see where it would go and everything. So WHOOT! WHOOT! and away we go!

Just wanted to say I don't nor will i ever own Gravitation because its owned by the awesome Maki Murakami::bows::

ON WITH DA** THINGY-MA-BOB**!!! ( My favorite word! )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Regrets and Pain**

**Chapter one**

The day started with Yuki in his study once again working on another new novel. The apartment was in a silent peace as his lover was still at work. He sat back in his chair and took out a cigarette and lit it. Seconds later he sighed. Then the front door slammed opened and the loud yelling coming from his pink-haired, extremely hyper lover.

"YUUUUKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! I'M HOME!!"shouted Shuichi.

"I heard you, damn brat!" groaned the novelist. Shuichi walked into the study and smiled. "There you are!"

He plopped down on the chair next the Yuki. Yuki starred at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Yuki," he began, "Cam we...maybe...go out for dinner or ...something...?"

"No. Sorry, but i'm too busy." replied the novelist who continued to type on his laptop.

"C'MON!! PLEASE!!? I DON'T BOTHER YOU THE REST OF THE NIGHT!!! PLEASE!?" whined the young man.

"NO! AND NO MEANS NO!" snapped the novelist. He was in an angered mood.

Shuichi frowned. "But we don't have any food here and-"

"THEN GET IT YOURSELF!!" Once Yuki was done with the cigarette he put in his mouth, he went to the carton for another one. Unfortunately for him, that was his last one. He groaned and then got up and headed for the door. Shuichi turned and watched Yuki's actions.

"Yuki? What are you-"

"Shut up! I'm going to the store!"

"Should i come? Y'know just in case if-"

"At this piont right now, i don't care if someone came and held you captive." said Yuki so annoyed with the boy that he didn't care if that last statement hurt him or not. Apparently, i did and tears formed in the young boy's eyes. Once Yuki was gone, Shuichi ran into the bedroom and shed tears onto his pillow. He started to yell things to himself out of sadness.

"**HOW!? HOW COULD HE SAY THAT?! ALL I WANTED WAS A NICE NIGHT WITH HIM AND HE YELLS AND-AND-AND**-" The boy stopped rumbling about stuff and continued to cry until he cried himself to sleep.

Thirty minutes later, Shuichi was starting to wake up and hear the front door. At this point Shuichi was pretty hungry so he walked out and was going to greet Yuki.

"Hey, Yuki! I'm sor-" but before he could say the rest, he was punched in the face and fell to the floor. Shuichi rubbed his cheek where he was hit. He was in shock. Why would Yuki hit him? He never did before? Shuichi turned his head and It wasn't his Yuki that hit him.

_"Heh...heh.heh.heh.heh...he is gonna pay..."_ said the unwelocmed visitor. Shuichi trembled in fear. He then got up and ran.

_"Hey!"_ said the man and chased after him. Shuichi ran into the study and grabbed the phone. He grabbed it and started to dail the phone, but the man grabbed Shuichi by the neck choking the singer. Shuichi struggled to get free. He bit the man's hand in attempt of freedom. The man yelled and released Shuichi. The boy grabbed the phone that was on the floor and finished dailing. The man took another attempt to grab Shuichi again, but Shuichi was more quicker and ran into the bedroom. The phone was ringing continuously.

'Please **PLEASE**!! Pick up the phone Yuki...' thought the young singer in fear. Finally, Yuki answered the phone a couple seconds later, but the man came into the room and Shuichi screamed and jumped on the bed.

"Uh, Hello? Shuichi?" asked Yuki.

"YUKI!! THEY"RE IS A M-" Shuichi jumped off the bed because the man tried to tackle Shuichi. Shuichi started to run to the kitchen.

"What, a bug? Quit being a baby."

"NO!! NOT A BUG!!! A-"

"Look, I'm coming home now, okay?"

"YUKI, PLEASE HU-AHHHHH!!!" Shuichi shouted. The man found him in the kitchen and jumped over torwards Shuichi, but Shuichi ran the other direction and the man hit the wall.

"Shuichi, whats-"

"YUKI, THERE IS A MAN AND HIS TRYING TO KILL ME AND-" before the singer could say another word, the man grabbed him by the head and covered his mouth. Shuichi tried to scream, but the hand was pressed against his lips. The man had his other arm around Shuichi's waist.

"Shuichi? SHUICHI?!" called Yuki worrying what was going on

The vocalist tried to break free, but then the man released his hand from over the boys mouth.

"YUKI, PLEASE HEL-" was all Yuki could hear from the frightened boy until a gun shot was fired and then everything got quiet.

"SHUICHI!!!!!!!!!" cried the novelist.

_**TBC**_

**Phew! It may be short...but its a start, right? Well, i wonder what i'll thin of for the next time. OKAY!! SUSPENSE QUESTIONS!! YAY!!!**

_**Did Shuichi get shot? Is he dead?...Hmmmmmmm... oh i gots another one!...Who is this unwelcomed visitor?**_

**Yay! Questions!! Well until next time read more, PLEASE review on my first shot at writing a dramic thingy story plot, and...crap, i gotta finish my homework...**

**O.o**

**SEEYA!! **


	2. Chapter 2

La Li HO!! Wow! I'm surprised that i did good on the first chapter! I'M UNSTOPABLE!!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!...Okay i'm done with that, BUT i would also like to say Thank you to everyone who commented! I haven't been on the computer for a week and i come back on and there are reviews and other stuffs... i was like '...WOW!!!' So yeah, Thank you so much! I hope you continue to read this story as it will get better and better!

Once again...i don't not nor will i ever own gravitation!

Okays! Now to the story!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YUKI, PLEASE HEL-" was all Yuki could hear from the frightened boy until a gun shot was fired and then everything got quiet.

"SHUICHI!!!!!!!!!" cried the novelist.

_**TBC**_

**Regrets and Pain**

**Chapter 2**

After getting no response from Shuichi, Yuki began to panic. He rushed into his car and was speeding all the way home.

'Holy Fing Shit! What the hell happened there? Dammit!!' thought the novelist. All his thoughts were going through his head and questions were forming in his head. Questions like 'What the hell was that gun shot?' and ' Did Shuichi get shot?' and more importantly 'What the hell is going on?'. Yuki was almost home by the time he realized what he was doing.

After the gun was fired, the man chuckled.

"_Heh...that should scare him..." _said the man. Shuichi was sitting on the ground against the wall shaking out of fear. The man walked closer to the boy. Shuichi attempted to run again, but the man grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the man. Shuichi was about to scream, but the man covered his mouth once more.

"_Shhhhhhh...queit you whimp. Can't you stay quie-OW_!!" before the man could finish, Shuichi bit his hand and stepped away from the man.

"I'm not a whimp!" shouted Shuichi. The man put his focus back on Shuichi. As for Shuichi, he knew what the unwelcomed man was thinking. The pink-haired vocalist ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He sat down on the floor against the door. He started breathing heavy.

'Holy crap. This is bad! What if Yuki comes home any minute? Oh no! Yuki! I want you ti save me but i don't want you to get hurt-AH! This is confusing!' Just then, a bullet shot through the door and stopped the singer's thoughts. The bullet just missed him by a hair above his head. Shuichi got up off the ground and another bullet was shot and hit him this time in the elbow. The boy yelped i pain. He clenched his arm and was now kneeling on the floor. Just then the door was knocked down by the man. Shuichi froze in fear. The man continued to walk closer to Shuichi and all Shuichi could do was stay frozen. The man grabbed the vocalist's hair and pulled him up on his feet.

"_Now_," he began in a pleased tone." _Are you going to be a good boy and be quiet_?" Shuichi whimpered. The man then punched him across his face and the singer fell down against the toilet. Shuichi groaned in pain and the man then grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him into the bedroom. the man opened the closet and threw the boy in there.

"_You stay in here for now..." _then he shut the door and locked it. Shuichi, who was afraid of extreme darkness, began to panic. He looked down at his arm which he could not see, but he could tell that his arm was covered with blood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki finally parked in his parking space and rushed out of his car forgetting all about the groceries in the car. He ran up to his apartment and opened the door. It was quiet, like nothing had happened. The novelist walked into the living room and he was stopped dead at his tracks.

"_Heh heh heh...Hello, Mr.Eiri Yuki_." greeted the man.

"Who the F are you? And where the hell is Shuichi?" questioned the novelist, but the man only laughed at him.

"_Oh, i just...put him in a little place_." Just then, Yuki heard something coming from somewhere.

"Where is he?!"

"_Relax, he's safe in a closet and_-"

"WHAT!?" Yuki knew Shuichi hated extremely dark places, which included closets. He rushed to his bedroom and unlocked the closet door. He opened the door to Shuichi with his arm covered in blood, a bruise on his face and he was crying hysterically. Yuki kneeled down to the frightened boy who was shaking. He put his hand on the boy's face, which made him flinch.

"Shhhh...calm down Shuichi..." he said to Shuichi softly. Shuichi tried to calm down but it wasn't working so well. Yuki picked up Shuichi from the closet.

"_So, you found him_?" With the sound on the man's voice, Shuichi whimpered and clung to Yuki.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"_Well_," he began and sat down on the bed, " _let's just say i want revenge_..."

"Revenge for what?"

"_Heh heh heh...oh your so naive..." _the man got up off the couch and walked toward Yuki. "_I want revenge for what you did...to me... a LONG time ago."_

"What i did to you a long time ago? I don't even know you!"

"_Thats because you never cared about me! Not at all_!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

**"**_**I WAS YOUR FIRST LOVER!!!!!!"**_

**TBC**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN!! Not much of a cliff hanger there...sigh...well i did the best i could. Besides, let's be thankful for Shuichi not being dead. ::throws ribbons::

But still i feel bad for Shuichi. He didn't do anything and he's the on suffering...tears...but now they know there unwelcomed guest is...Yuki's first lover? He had a first love?

Well until next time, here are some questions that need to be answered.

One: ...Oh how i don't really have anything but ' How will Shuichi react to this?'

Two: What the hell is going on?

There we go...sort of...Oh well, i'll try to update soon so all of this will be straightened out. So please, REVIEW, READ SOME MORE, AND I WANT STARBUCKS!!!

Seeya!


	3. Chapter 3

La Li Ho! Long time no see mi amigos!!

Okay...this may be a long explaination of why this took forever...It all started with marching band ending and then a family member passed away (I will not say who because ish mi busissness!) and all that stuff happening around christmas too! Then I joined colorguard and that takes up time and also with depression and trying to find a job and...yeah...busy,busy,busy!! And now imma hungry! On with the story i never bothered finishing!! WHOOOOOOO!!

--

Flash back

"_Thats because you never cared about me! Not at all_!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

**"**_**I WAS YOUR FIRST LOVER!!"**_

**TBC**

**--**

**Regrets and Pain**

**Chapter 3**

Yuki just stared blankly at the man. "...What?"

"You heard me, Eiri!" shouted the man. "I was your first lover...or so i thought."

"What the hell are you-"

"YOU LEFT ME!! Left me back in Kyoto while you moved to Germany!"

"Wait, i never went to Ger-"

"YES YOU DID!! YOU NEVER CALLED OR WROTE!! You left me and then came back with HIM!" screamed the man pointing at Shuichi. Shuichi was rather confused, but still afraid.

'Wait, Germany? First Lover? What?' all these thoughts were rolling threw his mind, yet he was afraid to ask. Yuki just looked at the man like he was a nut bar.

"I never went to-"

"SHUT UP!!" the man pulled out a gun and fired towards the two lovers. Luckly, Yuki ran before it could hit him or shuichi, but then he tripped over a cord and fell on the ground with Shuichi still in his arms. The both quickly got up and the man appeared again. Shuichi ran towards the kitchen and man decided to go after him. Yuki chased after the man. Shuichi hid behind the counter and the man ran in not seeing him.

"Come here little man...i won't kill you_ yet_..." Shuichi made a little gasp. Before the man found Shuichi, Yuki whacked the man in the head with metal pot. That made the man turn around and punch the novelist in the stomach. Yuki gripped his stomach and kicked the man in the shin. Shuichi sat behind the counter watching as the two men beat the shit out of each other. Yuki then headbutted the man in his stomach and the man dropped his gun to the floor towards Shuichi. The vocalist quickly grabbed it and run to the bathroom. The man noticed him and followed. Yuki jumped on his back and started to punch him in the head.

Shuichi slammed the door and locked the door. He slid down the door and was panting.

'Oh god...Oh god...OH MY GOD!! YUKI!!' he looked at gun and run out the bathroom.

Back with Yuki, after several more punches the man fell, but then bit Yuki's hand. Yuki jumped up on his legs and so did the other.

"What's on...Eiri?" said the man sounding innocent. Yuki just got more angry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!" shouted the novelist. He attempted to punch the guy, but the man dodged him.

"What's my problem? WHAT'S MY PROBLEM!?" now the man was furious and punch Yuki across the face which made the novelist fall to the ground.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL I HAD TO GO THROUGH!?"

"Well,no...Since i've NEVER MET YOU!!"

"You don't reconize my face?!" Yuki looked at his face really hard.

"Sorry, no. I've never dated another man."

"BUT YOU MUST KNOW!! I WAS YOUR ONLY FRIEND!! We went to school together for years and years and finally were together...AND THEN YOU HAD TO LEAVE ME!!" the man grabbed the lamb behind him and smashed it over Yuki's head which made him fall to the ground knocked out. The man chuckled and grabbed a piece of broken glass on the floor. He raised it over Yuki's back and then-

"TOUCH YUKI AND I'LL SHOT YOU TO HELL, YOU ASS!!" shouted the vocalist far off at the other side of the room pointing the man's gun directly towards him. The man got up and chuckled even more.

"So,...you took my gun AND my man, huh?" he questioned walking towards Shuichi. Shuichi aimed the gun at him, but yet was afraid to move. Now the man was up next to the boy.

"I'll shot yo-" The man grabbed his gun and checked for bullets.

"You threw out my fucking bullets, you brat!" he glared at Shu and then smiled. "Oh well, ...i still have a SWITCH BLADE!!" With his switch blade already in his hands, he swung it at Shuichi, but luckly Shucihi dodged that and ran into where Yuki was.

"Yu-KI!!" he tried to call the novelist to wake him up, but sadly he was out cold. Shuichi jumped onto the couch and fell on the coffee table. The man threw the knife and it hit Shuichi left arm. Shuichi cried in pain, but quickly got up and ran into the bedroom and locked the door. The man was banging on the door on the other side trying to break down the door. Shuichi grabbed the phone with his good arm and tried to dail 9-1-1 with his left arm. He shouted in pain when ever he moved his arm so he put the phone on the bed and dailed the number. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear. He heard a loud bang at the door and looked to see the door was cracked in half and soon the whole door would bust down to the ground. Finally, 9-1-1 answered.

"9-1-1, what is your-"

"Please help! There is a crazy man trying to kill me and my boyfriend and he has a switch blade and-"

"Where is your location?"

"Uh, We live on-" the man burst threw the door and Shuichi screamed. He tackled Shuichi trying to stab him, but Shuichi struggled to not get stabbed and to break free.

"Your going to die, you little punk!" The man said as he swung his arm up and quickly to Shuichi's face. The vocalist's eye grew wide as the blade was coming close. Suddenly, the man's hand was grabbed by Yuki.

"SHUICHI, RUN!" he yelled. Shuichi nodded and did as he was told. He stopped at the doorway. Now the man was trying to stab Yuki, but Yuki was twisting his hand. He then kicked the man's side and ran out.

"C'MON! NOW!!" he yelled to Shuichi. He grabbed Shuichi and they both ran into Yuki's study and locked the door.

"Shuichi, are you okay?" questioned Yuki looking at the shaking singer.

"Why is this happening?" he asked with tears in his eyes. Yuki hugged him, but then a loud bang was heard at the door which meant the killer was trying to knock this one down too.

"Shuichi, listen to me. I'll try and distract the guy and you run for it!"

"B-b-but what about you?!"

"I'll be fine, just do as i say!" The door broke down and the man, with his switchblade, run towads Shuichi. Yuki, however, pushed him down to the ground. Shuichi just stood there.

"What are you doing!? GET GOING!!" yelled the novelist. The man jumped up at him and tackled him to the ground.

"I see...so YOU wanna die! Okay then!" the man said trying to stab Yuki. Yuki held the man's up so he wouldn't get staabbed.

"Shuichi!! GO!! NOW!!" he screamed but Shuichi couldn't. He wouldn't.

"I...I-I CAN'T!! I CAN'T!! I'M...i'm sorry..." Yuki just sighed.

He man chuckled. "Your very brave...FOR A LITTLE BRAT WITH A SLUT MAN!!" The man lift his arm and quickly went down to Yuki. Yuki's eyes widened. Suddenly, the knife was kicked out of the man's hand.

"Ow!" responded the man. He and Yuki both looked at Shuichi who was huffing anger. "You may make fun of me...but...NEVER EVER MAKE FUN OF YUKI, YOU FKING BASTARD!!" The man stood up, but before he could speak, Shuichi wrestled the man to the grounded. They were punching each other until the man pulled out a steak knife and stabbed Shuichi in the stomach area. His eyes widened as he felt the pain of the knife. The man pulled out the knife and Shuichi fell to the ground. Yuki's mouth drop as he saw his lover fall to the ground.

"That's what you get, you brat! Y'know, if your 'lover' really loved you, he would've helped you OR better yet, would've have left you alone...Face it. Your not loved." Shuichi just looked up at the man until he threw up some blood and closed his eyes.

"SHUICHI!!" cried Yuki. He got up and stated beating the man who stabbed his lover. He started kicking him in the chest and everywhere else while the man was punching Yuki in the face. They were killing each other until-

"FREEZE!! Your under arrest!!" yelled the police. Yuki and the man froze.

"ITS HIS FAULT!! ALL HIS FAULT!!" yelled the man. He then was shot with a tranquilizer and quickly passed out. Police took him away and Yuki went over to His bleeding lover.

"Shuichi?" Shuichi's eyes fluttered eyes opened and stayed half way opened.

"Yu...ki...? I...f...feel...cold..."

"Shuichi, hang in there! Please! I'm begging you!"

"I...I'm...sc...scared..." a tear fell down his cheek. Yuki wiped it away.

"You'll be okay...as long as you hold on..."

"I...I'm...s-s-s...s-sorrryy...I-I...love...y..yooouuu..." Shuichi then blanked out.

"Shuichi? Shuichi!? Please wake up!! Please!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!" then medics then took Shuichi away inside the ambulance. One of the medics came up to the novelist.

"Would you like to ride in the ambulance with Mr.Shindou?"

Yuki nodded. "Will...will he be...okay?"

The medic gave him a concerned face. "I...don't know."

TBC

--

FINALLY!! YES!! COMPLETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-another chapter...Yeah. Not the last one, but don't worry...or do. Whatever works best.

STORY QUESTION!! (Ding Ding Ding)

Will Shuichi be okay?

Yep, that's the burning question...BUT IT WILL BE ANSWERED ASAP!! So don't fret! I shall right another chapter some time this month. If i don't...just wait longer. ( Yes i am the scum of the earth : ) Please respect that i can't spell, review (it gives me confedense!), read more...and wear clean socks...mines got bunnies on them!! Well, Seeya...SOOON!!


	4. Chapter 4

La li ho! Ha! Told ya i'd update! YES! GO ME!!

...

Moving on, i really love you peoples who commented! It mde me feel loved! D

Yeah, Go peoples! :gives peoples balloons: Yep! Now, the moment of truth! THE NEXT CHAPTER!! YAY!

I know the big question is: Will Shuichi be okay?

Let's find out!

--

**We left off with...**

the man pulled out a steak knife and stabbed Shuichi in the stomach area

"FREEZE!! Your under arrest!!" yelled the police

then medics then took Shuichi away inside the ambulance. One of the medics came up to the novelist.

Yuki nodded. "Will...will he be...okay?"

The medic gave him a concerned face. "I...don't know."

**( Irony: I hear the ambulance outside D)**

**TBC**

--

**Regrets and pain**

**Chapter 4**

The ambulance sirens were loud as Yuki was riding in it with his unconsious lover. Perimdics tried to stop Shuichi's bleeding, but were struggling. Yuki lookd at his lover in concern.

'I'm so sorry, Shuichi...so sorry.' he thought as he placed his hand on the boy's and squeezed it. He looked towards the medics (i hear them again!! ...sorry again. D).

"How much longer to the hospital?" questioned the novelist. One of the medics turned to him.

"Not much longer now."

"Is Shu doing okay?"

"...not so good. We are trying our best to stop the bleeding and keeping his heart rate up." Yuki nodded and looked back at his lover.

'Please hang in there Shu.' he squeezed his hand again. Finally, they reached the hospital and medics took Shuichi out of the ambulance. They ran him into the emergency room. Yuki ran in with them until he wasn't aloud anymore. He then waited in the waiting room. He held his cell phone wondering to call Tohma.

'What chose do i have?' he thought and then dailed his brother-in-law's number.

**At the Seguchi's**

Tohma was slleping with his wife in bed nice and peacefully. (...okay the phone was going to ring, but right before i was going to write it, my phone rings...it was about carpet cleaning...O.o. I'll shut up now...D) Suddenly the phone rings and wakes the couple up.

"Tohma, get the phone..." said his wife. Tohma sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered tired.

_"Tohma?"_

"Eiri? Do you realize what time it is?"

_"Yes. I've been up all night. Please..."_ Tohma's tiredness faded away.

"Eiri...what's wrong?"he asked concerned.

_"Please...just come down to the hospital."_

"Eiri, just tell me what happened!"

_"Tohma...just come..."_

Tohma sighed."Alright Eiri, I'll be down threre soon."

_"Thanks."_ he then hung up. Mika was now sitting up now.

"What's wrong with Eiri?" Tohma just turned to her while putting on his jacket.

"I don't know, but go back to bed. I'll call you once i know what happened." He kissed her and then left.

**Back at the Hospital**

Yuki was sleeping in the chair of the waiting room. He was moving around a lot and sweating. A bad dream he was havng.

_He was seeing flashes of himself walking into his study and in the room was Shuichi in a corner shaking and crying._

_"Please don't kill me!" he cried out, but the Yuki, himself, didn't care. He held a knife in his hands and stabbed Shuichi in the stomach area. Shuichi fell to the floor when the knife was out of him. He tried to get up, but failed and fell. He coughed up blood and looked at his lover with watered eyes. They then closed. Police then came in and then were grabbing Yuki trying arrest him. Yuki then realized that he killed Shuichi. He tried calling for his name and struggling to get away from the cops._

_"SHUICHI!!" he screamed._

"Eiri! EIRI! Wake up!!" yelled his brother-in-law. Yuki then woke up with tears in his eyes. Yuki realized it was Tohma and got up wiped his tears. Tohma placed his hand on Yuki which made Yuki turn his head.

"Eiri...what happened?" The novelist took a deep breath.

"Shuichi and i got...in a fight...and...i left him alone in the apartment...and...this crazy guy attack Shuichi and i...and he...stabbed..Shuichi..."

Tohma gasped. "Is he alright?"

"I...don't know." the blond man then held his head in his hands.

"Eiri...should we call the others?"

"I don't know, they might think its my fault...even though it is..."

"Eiri, don't say tha-"

"Don't you get it!? Its my fault! MY FRICKIN FAULT!!" he covered his face again. "...sorry..."

"Its okay. You didn't have the best night. I call the others and tell them what happened." Tohma then walked off to call them.

** At Hiro's place**

Hiroshi was playing his guitar and was playing songs from Nittle Grasper and from his band, of coarse. He then set his guitar down.

"...I want ramen..." he said to himself. He got up and into his kitchen. As he got out a pack of ramen, he thought to himself '...I wonder what Shuichi has been up to...maybe we can make a super ramen!' He then went to pick up the phone, when it suddenly rang. Hiro looked at the phone id and answered.

"Mr. Seguchi, what's up?"

_"...Hiroshi, please come down to the hospital."_

"..What? What's going on? Wait, is Shuichi okay?"

_"..."_

"Mr. Seguchi?!"

_"Please just come down and everything will be explained. Good bye."_ Tohma then hung up as did Hiro. He sat on his bed in disbelief. 'Oh crap... Oh crap, this can't be happening. Shit, what's going on? I just gotta go and see otherwise i'm going to freak out!' He grabbed his coat and went straight to the hospital.

**Back at the Hospital**

Its been a while and Fujisaki, Sakano-san, and K were there. Hiro then ran in the hospital. He was out of breath.

"Hiro, are you okay?" asked Fujisaki.

"..Wa...What...happened?" he asked. Tohma brought him to a chair and sat him down.

"Shindou-san and Eiri were attacked last night. Shindou was stabbed by the man and we still don't know his condition."

Hiro starred in disbelief again.

"WHAT?! WHERE?! WHERE WAS HE STABBED?!"

"In the stomach." answered Yuki. Hiro stood up and grabbed his shirt.

"You were there last night, YOU could've prevented it, right?!"

"Actually no because the man was going to kill me, but he insulted me and Shuichi was upset and attacked him." Hiro stepped back.

"...sorry man."

"I understand...i know you hate my guts."

"Only when your bastard to Shuichi."

"Excuse me." everyone turned and looked at the doctor.

"I'm Shuichi Shindou's doctor, i wanted to-"

"HOW IS HE?! IS HE ALIVE!?" asked everyone. The Doctor backed up a little and adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, well..." everyone moved in closer. "Shindou was stabbed if, i'm correct, and the stabbing, luckly, missed his stomach by a couple of centimeters. He was a lucky man for that. He lost quite a lot of blood, however, but with the blood we are giving him, he should recover fine." he smiled. Everyone sighed in relief. Yuki was especially worried.

" Can we go see him?" asked Hiro. The doctor nodded. "I believe he is consious now, but his asleep." The doctor then led them to his room. He opened the door and there was Shuichi in the hospital bed with and iv in his arm giving him blood and another one that gives him fluids. Yuki walked up to his side and started brushing Shuichi's hair off his face.

"Mmmmmm..." moaned Shuichi in his sleep. Yuki smiled at the reaction. Hiro walked up to Shuichi shoke him a little.

"The doctor said we can wake up Shuichi." he said as he shook him again. Shuichi's eyes squinted.

"Shuichi...hey, Shuichi..." Shuichi's eyes opened and he rubbed them. He looked at Hiro and Yuki who were staring at him andthen saw everyone else at the hospital.

"Shuichi?" said Yuki to get Shuichi's attention.

"Where...am i?" asked the singer.

"In the hospital." answered Tohma.

"Shuichi, I'm so sorry for what happened." Shuichi touched his lover's cheek.

"I'm just glad your okay."

"Shuichi i regret ever getting in that fight we had. I'll try to control my anger better because, trust me. I never want this to happen again."

"I hear you there." responded Shuichi. Yuki and Shuichi then kissed...while everyone was in the room. Hiro grunted and the stopped. They both looked up at everyone.

"What? you'd do it too if it was someone you cared about." reacted Yuki angered.

"Gotcha, Mr. Yuki" said Hiro. Shuichi chuckled at it all and was so happy that this was all over.

**The End...I guess**

--

Yes!! Complete!! Or is it? I don't know. I might make an after affect chapter. Y'know when Shuichi is back home with his sexy lover. Yeah, Y'know it! D

Anywho, yeah. look forward to any new chapters or new stories, Read, Review (pretty please, i gave you guys balloons!), and study if you have finals because trust me, they suck...not looking forward to it...MY STOMACH HURTS NOW!! So, i hope i see ya soon! Owwwwwwww...byez! --


End file.
